


Uma carta de despedida (ou recomeço)

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Memory Loss, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tinha em suas mãos duas opções. Dois mundos diferentes, mas que um dia já havia sido um só. Entre um bolo de emoções e vestígios do que já foi completo uma vez, restava ao Do que decisão ele tomaria.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Uma carta de despedida (ou recomeço)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi. eu estou me sentindo super insegura sobre essa fic KKKKKKKK. de certa forma, eu tive a ideia de escrever isso lembrando de um episódio de black mirror e de um filme incrível, brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças. super recomendo, aliás. explico mais sobre tudo isso nas notas finais. não sei se formatei direitinho, argh. enfim... espero que gostem.

Mexeu-se mais uma vez em sua cama antes de desistir por completo de dormir. Ou de fingir para si mesmo que estava dormindo. Encarou com o olhar cansado, ainda levemente embaçado por conta da noite mal dormida, o calendário posto próximo a sua cama. O objeto de papel com tons amarelos era a única coisa que possuía vida em meio ao seu quarto branco sem enfeites. E sequer, ao menos, ele gostava de amarelo. Percebeu que o dia de hoje estava marcado com um círculo que nem mesmo ele lembrava de ter feito, mas se acomodava na ideia que andava bastante esquecido esses dias. _Esquecido_.

Pôs a mão em seu peito enquanto sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo descompassado e concedia toda a sua atenção ao som que sua respiração produzia. Agora ele tinha certeza. Só dessa forma ele tinha certeza que estava vivo. E logo ficou em pé, ao mesmo tempo que seu olhar era puxado para a data de hoje novamente como um ímã. Um sentimento desconhecido pinicando dentro de si, como se algo importante tivesse sido roubado do seu mais profundo eu, e uma dor de cabeça extrema tomando conta de uma parte de sua cabeça.

Conseguiu se desprender do que manteve seus olhos presos na folha de papel, e caminhou em passos leves, sem emitir um único ruído; como se fosse acordar todo o mundo se andasse com passos descuidados. Pegou sua caneca e preparou um café rapidamente, olhando ao redor distraidamente e alheio ao mundo. Estranho, pensou ele, sinto como se a casa já tivesse sido outra coisa além de fria. Foi como se tudo, de um segundo para o outro, parecesse desconhecido, um total estranho; a casa com pouca iluminação transbordando de um frio solitário e cru. Era como se as paredes já tivessem sido pintadas de outra cor e se fosse quase possível sentir um calor de algo cheio de vida envolvendo seu corpo pequeno.

Algo estalou em sua cabeça. Alcançando suas pantufas, sentiu vontade de pegar sua caneca e abrir a porta para fora. Seus olhos foram suavemente atingidos pela luz forte do sol, aproveitando para tomar um gole quente e sentir descer calorosamente por sua garganta. Logo viu um papel posto em frente a sua casa. Uma carta, observou melhor. Parecia _tão antiquado_ que ele foi possuído por uma vontade de rir. Uma carta, repetiu para si mesmo.

Voltou para dentro tão rápido quanto saiu. Deixando sua caneca de lado, sentou-se e segurou a carta com certa curiosidade. Investigou avidamente o papel amarelado e percebeu que aquilo já devia ter sido escrito há um bom tempo. O que deixava ainda mais intrigante era o nome que estava escrito no remetente. Conseguiu ler do que era uma caligrafia miúda um nome que nunca havia visto ou escutado em sua vida.

— _Kim Jongin_ — sussurrou. Sua cabeça latejou ainda mais em uma dor horrível, amaldiçoando o café por o desconforto imediato.

Decidiu abrir logo, tão cuidadoso, mas rápido, que nem havia notado o quão estava nervoso para ler. Um sorriso súbito apareceu em seus lábios diante das primeiras palavras, nem se dando a mínima do sentimento que o apossou tão rápido.

"Querido Do Kyungsoo. Talvez seja estranho para você eu o chamar de querido, mas não sei ao certo o quão formal eu deveria ser com você. Devo começar de novo? Acredito que você me chamaria de idiota por estar me preocupando com isso.

"Você deve estar muito confuso nesse momento. Consigo até imaginar o seu jeito ansioso, correndo pelas minhas palavras apressadamente, mas, com um sentimento culpado, voltando para ler lentamente. Mas eu te peço que leia com cuidado e, por favor, compreenda o que esse, escrevo com pesar, desconhecido, tem a te contar.

"Acho melhor começar a explicar tudo. Eu o conheci na faculdade de história, em um certo momento no início dos primeiros períodos. Eu nunca te disse isso, mas a forma como você devorava os livros na biblioteca como se nunca fosse o suficiente para satisfazer seu gosto por conhecimento me chamou atenção. Não, eu não era um maníaco te observando de longe, eu apenas estava curioso como você se sentia tão preenchido e suficiente ali sozinho quase soterrado pelos livros grossos e cheios de poeira. Eu quis muito conversar com você e te chamar para, sei lá, sair. Talvez eu tivesse ficado levemente atraído, mas eu não sabia nem o seu nome. Um dia, eu acordei me sentindo tão corajoso que senti que esse era o dia que eu deveria conversar com o garoto que estava interessado, então comprei um café puro, para falar a verdade, eu nunca entendi como você sempre preferiu isso a cafés mais elaborados, e me sentei ao seu lado. Eu gostaria de dizer que foi ali onde tudo começou, mas seria muito eufemismo. Você apenas continuou lendo seu livro, tão focado que não havia notado a minha presença. E eu estava tão nervoso que não consegui soltar uma única palavra. Você não acreditaria no quanto eu era tímido, mas acabei me conformando em estar somente sentindo seu calor irradiando de seu corpo que eu não disse nada. Decidi sair e deixar o copo ao seu lado. Até hoje não sei o que você fez em relação àquele copo de café, mas acho que a bebida já devia estar fria quando você a notou, e você detesta café frio. 

"Da forma que o tempo foi passando, eu tive ainda menos tempo de visitar a biblioteca. Você é um ano mais velho que eu, então, quando eu tinha a oportunidade de ir lá, não o via. Eu acho que, em certo momento, aceitei que perdi minhas oportunidades. Mas foi quando você já estava quase terminando a faculdade que você me conheceu. Ou melhor, nos conhecemos realmente. Você estava atolado de livros, mas dessa vez não estava na biblioteca. Assisti-o surpreso, depois de tanto tempo sem te ver, e você pareceu me notar pela primeira vez, sorrindo envergonhado, pedindo ajuda para carregar seus livros. E eu me senti como tivesse voltado no tempo, mas neste caso com mais segurança e, bem, eu te chamei para sair e você não achou uma ideia tão ruim.

"Nós nos tornamos amigos naquele mesmo dia. Ao ponto que eu te conhecia mais e mais, eu só queria passar cada segundo do meu dia ao seu lado. Eu sempre arrumava uma desculpa para te levar um café ou o ajudar com seus livros, mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco necessário. Seu sorriso me fazia se sentir a pessoa mais boba do mundo, porque apenas com aquela suave curva em seus lábios, minha mente já entrava em colapso. Até que você terminou a faculdade. Quando eu estava lá, vendo você se formar, eu sabia que não poderia mais negar para mim, nem para você. Eu estava apaixonado, Do. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. Quando acabou a comemoração, eu te chamei em um canto mais escondido e me declarei. O céu estava tão lindo naquela noite, estava totalmente estrelado. E havia um brilho tão lindo em seus olhos, tão semelhante ao próprio céu. Você, então, me beijou, e posso dizer que foi debaixo daquela imensidão que nós começamos a namorar.

"Você sempre foi tão seguro de si, e eu o total contrário. E até que dávamos certo. Namoramos por 6 anos, os 6 anos mais impressionantes de minha vida. O primeiro que foi o mais difícil, na verdade. Eu estava muito ocupado terminando meu último período e você estava muito animado com sua especialização em arqueologia. Mesmo quando estávamos sem tempo, uma simples ligação ou mensagem já era o suficiente para mim. Mas não sei se era o suficiente para você. Nós tivemos tantos momentos bons, mas tantos. Eu poderia falar por horas de cada momento da minha vida que passei ao seu lado, se ao menos fizesse seu coração se acelerar tanto quanto acelerou quando estávamos juntos. E, para ser sincero, eu não entendi o que te levou a essa decisão tão abrupta. 

“Eu gostaria muito que você lembrasse apenas daquela noite, deitados em sua cama olhando o teto sem ver o tempo passar. Como se o tempo tivesse sido congelado e nosso mundo parado somente para nós dois, como se nada mais importasse do que além seu corpo aconchegado ao meu. Ou lembrar de toda as vezes que eu te abracei e tudo parecia certo, nossas forças eram recarregadas e parecíamos mais fortes para enfrentar o mundo a fora. Eu gostaria muito que você lembrasse de cada coisa pequena do nosso dia, mas que tinha um valor imensurável. E que, assim, você esquecesse de todas as nossas brigas e meus surtos de ciúme e insegurança. De cada vez que eu chorei de desgaste e você não conseguia olhar no meu rosto. Mas cada momento de amor não foi o suficiente para fazer você mudar de ideia, certo?

“Na nossa última briga, você disse que estávamos fadados a nos machucar, que não teria como resolver o que foi mudado entre a gente. Era compreensível, mas não consegui evitar chorar mais do que nunca chorei. Mesmo assim, posso dizer que havia sido mútuo. Desejei que pudéssemos dar um tempo e um dia voltar, mas sua voz quebrada disse algo que eu nunca poderei esquecer. Diferente de você, que provavelmente iria.

"Uma vez eu te perguntei por que você escolheu fazer o curso de história, logo aviso que não vou conseguir recriar da mesma forma, e você disse: 'a memória é tudo que nos faz ser quem somos, mas ela não nos pertence'. Assim mesmo, com um semblante tão pensativo e perdido, mas tão certo de suas palavras, que eu repeti várias vezes para si mesmo para não me esquecer. Você valorizava muito cada lembrança, das mais simples até as mais inesquecíveis. Você era como um baú de instantes eternizados em sua cabeça. E você não me queria mais em seu baú.

"Eu ainda te amo, Soo. Preciso deixar que isso se torne eterno mais uma vez. E te chamar assim me traz ainda mais saudade em relembrar de tudo que passamos juntos. O mais estranho foi quando você me mandou uma mensagem, um dia antes de me apagar. De nos apagar. Você disse que se eu ainda quisesse tentar, que eu te enviasse uma carta nesse exato dia e te explicasse. E eu achei um total absurdo! Um absurdo _tão antiquado_ que fui possuído por uma vontade de rir. Mas eu, como um covarde, aceitei que era melhor que nunca mais o ter na minha vida. Você pode recuperar tudo que você decidiu apagar, simplesmente tudo. Eu tenho, não, nós temos, Soo, uma nova chance de se despedir ou recomeçar. Se você estiver nem que seja só curioso, e eu sei que sua curiosidade pelo passado é maior que o seu gosto pelo presente, é só me ligar. Você disse que nunca não apagaria meu número.

"Espero poder escutar sua voz mais uma vez e poder te devolver o que uma vez foi seu. 

_Kim Jongin._ "

O Do apenas sentiu o gosto salgado tocar sua boca e gotas abundantes mancharem o papel da carta. Não notou como suas lágrimas caiam sem parar e suas mãos tremiam, com muita coisa passando em sua cabeça e para se associar.

Sua mente parecia tão longe que não tinha noção dos seus atos, tão no automático. Um dilema pairava em suas mãos e não conseguia se decidir. Pensou se valeria a pena lembrar e viver tudo que escolheu esquecer um dia. Se sua dor que havia sofrido poderia ser recompensada por um novo começo. Pegou seu celular e discou um número, ainda relutante de sua decisão; o seu coração batendo tão rápido que jurou que poderia sair de seu peito ao qualquer instante.

— Kyungsoo? — O seu nome ecoou no silêncio, a voz soando desesperada enquanto buscava ar. 

— Jongin, você… você gosta de amarelo, não é?

Como um lampejo, o Do sentia que sabia. De uma forma estranha, com o celular colado no rosto escutando a sua respiração acelerada ressoar na ligação, ele sabia. O Do apenas sabia que Jongin estava sorrindo no outro lado da linha.

**Author's Note:**

> foi tão gostoso escrever isso, como se eu estivesse lembrando de cada momento. também me deixou com uma pontadinha no peito, me sentindo bastante melancólica refletindo sobre tudo. mas enfim, o que eu quis dizer com esse final? que, de alguma forma, o Soo nunca esqueceu o Jongin de fato. ele sempre sentia que tinha algo de errado e faltando, mas ele não sabia que era Jongin que estava faltando. espero que tenha ficado o suficiente para interpretar um final para essa fic e saber a decisão do Soo, que mesmo que não tenha ficado a resposta escrita de capslock e em negrito, acho que deu para entender. obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
